


Fly, fly away, little ladybird.

by starrwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Miscarriage, cute but then heartbreaking, like me, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwrites/pseuds/starrwrites





	

“Good morning, my lady.” Adrien greeted, his voice only above a whisper. Marinette’s eyes opened and fluttered up to him. “Mm, morning.”. He brushed her bangs away and laid a kiss on her forehead. “How long have you been up?” She asked with a yawn. Marinette took a moment to stretch in bed. Her body was feeling achey and pregnant. Adrien sat up against the headboard and yawned. “About 3 hours?”. The clock read **9:30**. “I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t even go to bed last night.”. Marinette completely understood. Adrien hadn’t stopped shaking with excitement ever since they had gotten the news. “I talked to baby and I rubbed your tummy and I was thinking of baby names, what color to do the nursery. I read so many articles-”. She didn’t know how she got so lucky. Tom and Sabine had given the two the house as a gift for their wedding so Marinette could raise her children where she was raised. She had an amazing friend who couldn’t support her enough. Her clothing line was popular and well loved, so well loved that she got to debut it during Paris Fashion Week. The baby was healthy, she was healthy. And then there was Adrien. Her sweetheart of 7 years, her best friend, the most amazing man she’s ever known. He was all hers. 

“Mari? Mari? Are you alright? You zoned out.”. Marinette couldn’t help but to kiss him. “Don’t scare me like that.”. She mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’. “It’s ok. Hey, I’m gonna shower. Join me?”. She shook her head no as she’d already decided to stay in bed for a while longer. Adrien kissed her hand before disappearing into the bathroom. Marinette grabbed her laptop from Adrien’s bedside table and turned it on. Her favorite thing to do after waking up was reading Alya’s latest blog post. Reading her exciting life with Nino and their twin boys complete with all of the footage and instagram pics you didn’t know you needed, made Marinette yearn for the future when they could have play dates. After that, she’d read about the baby’s progress and she’d online window shop for baby toys. 

-

“Did you take your vitamins?”. The bottles popped up on the counter in a straight line in front of her. A large glass of water joined them. “I’m making sure you take care of yourself, Mari. I’m spoiling you with your favorite croissant breakfast now but don’t think this is a regular thing. I don’t want my baby to come out as a croissant.”. If anyone was going to be a croissant, it was Adrien. Her eyes met with his and she giggled. “Sir, yes, sir!”. The dish was in the oven so he joined Mari, starting to open her bottles. “I read this article about breastfeeding. Are you planning on breastfeeding? I think the baby will really benefit from it.”. “I read the article too. You sent it to me, remember?”. He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. “Right.”. She was sure he’d done more research and read more pregnancy books than her. Adrien was always sending her articles or quotes from the books. 

“It’s a really nice day out. We should do something fun. The fresh air would be good for baby and you.”. Of course he was right. But Marinette didn’t know. She was starting to feel morning sickness creep in and it was flu season. All those germs wouldn’t be good. “We can wait until you’re ready. Maybe after you eat breakfast and drink lots of water, you’ll be up for it.”. Always the compromiser. Marinette tossed all of her pills into her mouth, took a big gulp of water and smiled. “Maybe.”.  
-  
It was later _and_ she did feel better. She’d put on her favorite sundress and lathered sunscreen on. Adrien had packed a picnic basket full of ripe fruit, cheeses, assorted meats and who knows what else. Even now, they knew to cherish it because in a few months, they wouldn’t be able to do this so freely. “You look so beautiful.”. “Adrien, you’ve seen this so many times. Aren’t you sick of it?”. He put the picnic basket down on the counter and walked over to her. “I could never be sick of anything about you.”. They kissed tenderly. “So, what’s in the basket, Iron chef?”. Adrien waggled a finger in front of her. “It’s a surprise.”. Marinette knew the drill for his picnic basket packing. It was like a sacred thing for him. He packed the picnic basket for their first official date so he’ll do it for the rest of them. 

“Okay, I just need the picnic blanket.”. “On the couch.”. Seconds later, they were out the door. The park wasn’t far at all and the walk would do Mari good (so Adrien said) so they decided on walking. Paris looked truly beautiful today. The sun was shining but it wasn’t necessarily hot. The birds were singing. In the distance, you could hear old church bells chiming. She squeezed Adrien’s hand gently. Passing under the arched gate into the park, they were greeted with fresh flowers blooming and nearly the whole park to themselves. “Let’s sit under the tree so we have shade. “. 

They settled under the tree. The blanket was soft and smelled like the spring air around them. The food was cold and looked so fresh. Adrien packed some delicious fizzy lemonade with raspberries bobbing up and down in it. Along with water, of course. She never understood how he could do this all so perfectly. “Dig in!”. 

-

Most of the food was gone or had little nibbles eaten away. The lemonade was gone. The sun wasn’t shining as brightly as it had. Paris almost felt as peaceful as the two did. Adrien and Mari had talked about everything. Baby names, parenting, their careers, being _the_ Ladybug and _the_ Chat Noir, how to tell everyone, what delivery process Mari wanted to take. It was the perfect afternoon and every topic was the right topic. Marinette was yawning and her eyes kept fluttering shut. “Hey sleepy, let’s head home.”. 

He stood from his spot on the blanket and stretched out his hand for her. She gratefully took it, holding her back as she stood. There was a weird feeling. Marinette looked at Adrien’s eyes that were not at all focused on her but on the ground. They were welling with tears. Marinette followed his gaze and she broke down. There was blood covering the spot where she had sat


End file.
